My Edelweiss
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [ByakuHisa] Hisana adalah edelweiss milik Byakuya. Edelweiss adalah ingatan berharga, heh?


Sakura. Sakura berbunga dengan indahnya, harumnya bertebaran di mana-mana. Warna serta harumnya mewarnai segalanya, penghias segenap alam, salah satu mahakarya Sang Pencipta yang terindah.

Di saat Sakura berbunga, di kala itu pula kalian akan merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dilarang oleh semuanya, sesuatu yang sakral dan terlarang. Tapi—setelah melihat lebih dalam lagi, rasa ingin melarang dia untuk melakukannya pasti akan sirna. Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang rancu, yang pasti tak akan bisa dimengerti oleh kalian. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, kalian pasti akan mengerti maksudnya.

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

_**My Edelweiss**_** by Me**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo, I own nothing.**

**Warning: chara-death,semi-AU(Cuma berganti tempat), canon(because ByakuHisa pair) cliff-ending(maybe?), OoC.**

**Rated: K+ **

Summary: **"Kau tahu arti dari Edelweiss?" wanita itu menggelng pelan, sedangkan suami yang berada di depannya itu menghela nafas pendek. "Edelweiss adalah... ingatan yang berharga... lalu, apa kau tahu? Kau adalah Edelweissku..."**

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

**Tokyo, Japan. Tanggal O bulan X tahun 20xx**

Ketika semuanya sudah tak dicahayai Matahari. Ketika semuanya sudah gelap dan hanya diterangi satu buah lilin, ketika itu pula terbaring seorang wanita berambut pendek, di atas futon berwarna putih. Dia memakai kimono, dia cantik, dia terkesan kemayu. Matanya tertutup rapat, tak terbuka. Nafasnya mendesah naik-turun perlahan, dia tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Di sampingnya, seorang pria yang berbadan tegap terduduk dengan sopannya, memandang dengan lembut wanita yang tertidur di depannya. Matanya. Matanya terlihat sangat ingin memiliki. Memiliki wanita tersebut, begitu terlihat keinginannya tersebut. Terlihat kuat walaupun hanya memprediksikan dari matanya, matanya berwarna abu-abu yang indah.

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya dicahayai oleh satu buah lilin, mereka berdua tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dari sikap mereka, sikap tertidur dan sikap terduduk yang sopan. Ditemani oleh cahaya sang Rembulan yang memadu ruangan tersebut dengan indahnya. Sehingga, walaupun hanya ada satu buah lilin yang menyala, wajah si wanita dan si pria dapat terlihat walaupun samar-samar kegelapan menutupi sebagian wajah mereka.

Hening. Keheningan menyelimuti semuanya. Yang bersuara hanyalah detikkan jarum jam yang berdetik satu kali demi satu kali. Namun, itu tak menyurutkan niat si pria untuk tetap mendampingin sang istri yang tertidur tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Byakuya Kuchiki tidak beranjak satu _millimeter_ pun dari tempat duduknya. Dirinya tetap diam menatap Hisana, wanita yang paling ia cintai. Wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Hn…" sepasang mata abu-abu itu mulai terlihat membesar, seraya melihat yang terjadi di depannya. Hisana. Hisana mulai membuka matanya perlahan, membiasakan matanya terhadap debu ataupun cahaya Rembulan yang masuk. Entah berapa kali ia berkedip, barulah ia mulai terbiasa dengan semuanya. "Aku—"

"Hisana…" ujar sang pria dengan lembut, jika mendengarnya pastilah semua tahu. Itu nada yang amat lembut, cara memanggil yang indah, "Kau kembali…" tangan Byakuya mulai bergerak. Memeluk wanita yang ada di depannya. Pelukan yang erat namun lembut, terkesan tak ingin menyakiti dan terkesan ingin memiliki Hisana untuk selamanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jam dinding berhenti berdetak. Membuat mereka berdua terdiam dalam kebisuan berkepanjangan.

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

Bayangan samar-samar tercetak selintas di pikiran Hisana. Ingin ia berusaha mengingatnya, namun tak bisa, seperti ada suatu penghalang yang tak bisa ia runtuhkan. Tetap tak bisa.

'Biarlah, mungkin suatu saat akan ingat…' ujar batin Hisana. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap langit yang biru dengan seksama. Terkadang ia menatap bunga-bunga yang ada di halaman rumah itu, memang tak seindah bunga Sakura yang sekarang sedang berbunga dengan lebatnya. Bunga-bunga kecil itu tak lebih dari sekedar penghias saja, harumnya memang tak bisa mengalahkan si Sakura, tapi tetap menyejukkan hati.

Angin berhembus dengan tenangnya, mengajak bunga-bunga indah di halaman itu untuk menari mengikuti irama. Lucu dan manis untuk dilihat. Hisana yang tersenyum membenarkan kimononya yang sedikit turun. Dia amat tentram untuk terduduk di teras rumah besar itu, seperti ada tali yang mengikatnya di situ. Matanya tetap tertuju pada hamparan bunga-bunga liar maupun tidak di halaman rumah tersebut.

TAP TAP

Derap langkah yang tenang itu mulai mendekati Hisana. Menepuk bahu Hisana yang sedang melamun itu. Siapa yang tak kaget jika dikejutkan saat sedang melamun? Hisana pastilah terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang secara refleks, dia mengelus dada saat tahu siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Byakuya, ya… Byakuya Kuchiki yang merupakan suaminya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Byakuya-sama…" ucap Hisana dengan gaya panggilnya yang khas. Byakuya menghela nafas, dia lalu mulai duduk seperti Hisana dan tepat di sebelah istrinya itu.

"Jangan berlama-lama di sini… kau bisa masuk angin!" kata Byakuya dengan nada sedikit ketus, memang ciri khas orang itu. Hisana mengangguk, tapi dia tetap tak mau beranjak dari tempat ia duduk. Byakuya jadi merasa bicara sendiri alias _neurosis_. "Memangnya apa, sih yang kau pandangi?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hanya bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di halaman…" jawab Hisana dengan nada yang lembut. Byakuya melihat pandangan mata istrinya itu tertuju, pandangannya tertuju pada Bunga _Edelweiss_. Bunga yang cantik dan memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi keindahannya.

"_Edelweiss_, hah?" Hisana mengangguk. Tak lama setelah perkataannya, Byakuya beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, lalu memetik beberapa tangkai Bunga _Edelweiss_ tersebut kemudian dia berdiri tepat di depan Hisana yang terduduk sopan, "Kau tahu arti dari Bunga _Edelweiss_?" tanya Byakuya.

Hisana menggeleng pelan pertanda ia tak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan Byakuya, "Memang apa artinya, Byakuya-sama?" tanya Hisana balik.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa, _Edelweiss _adalah ingatan yang berharga…" jelas Byakuya. Hisana tersenyum lembut, dia senang jawaban Byakuya. Membuat pipinya sedikit merona. _Edelweiss _adalah ingatan yang berharga, arti yang indah seindah rupanya. Hisana semakin tersenyum ketika Byakuya menyerahkan bunga itu kepadanya, harum semerbak yang tertiup angin mulai merambah ke sana kemari. Ketika tangan wanita berkimono itu menggenggam tangan sang _Edelweiss _ketika itu pula Byakuya berkesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Hisana.

"Kau tahu Hisana? Bagiku, kau adalah _Edelweiss _yang tak bisa tergantikan oleh Bumi sekali pun." Hisana senang mendengarnya. Ucapan Byakuya tadi mungkin adalah ucapannya juga, baginya Byakuya adalah _Edelweiss _yang tak tergantikan bahkan oleh Bumi sekali pun. Itu membuktikan bahwa Byakuya dan Hisana adalah satu kata. Satu hati.

"Terima kasih… Byakuya-sama."

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu untuk bertugas. Baik-baiklah di rumah!" ujar Byakuya sambil menggeser pintu rumahnya yang tradisional. Lagi-lagi Hisana mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti, bahasa tubuh yang cukup praktis digunakan olehnya.

Hisana hanya bisa berdiri melihat punggung sang pria yang saat ini tak bisa ia raih. Tak enak juga rasanya sendirian di rumah. Tapi, kalau dipikir ini sudah biasa baginya. Menunggu kedatangan sang suami yang bekerja dan menyambut suami yang pulang nanti malam. Nasib menjadi istri.

KRIING

Telepon berdering dengan kencang, pertanda ada yang memanggil. Hisana mengambil langkah yang lumayan cepat untuk menghampiri telepon tersebut. Namun, wanita lembut tetap saja lembut. Gerakan tubuhnya pasti lemah gemulai, tak akan bisa cepat dalam berlari ditambah ia mengenakan kimono.

"Ha—halo?" dengan nafas sedikit tersenggal-senggal Hisana mengangkat telepon dengan suara yang pelan. Yang ia dapat setelah menyalami sang penelpon adalah suara laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar suara seorang pria yang lumayan berat dan mengalir bagai air yang tenang.

"Hoh, rupanya percobaanku berhasil?" suara itu semakin menjadi, membuat Hisana sedikit takut. Apalagi saat sang penelpon tertawa dengan aneh. Menambah ketakutan wanita berkimono itu. Kenapa pria yang tidak ia kenal berucap sebuah kalimat aneh yang bahkan membuat dirinya ketakutan, "Halo? Kau masih hidup kan Hisana?"

DEG

Jantung Hisana berdetak kencang. Detakkan yang tak karuan. Hisana semakin takut ketika si penelpon aneh itu menyebutkan namanya. Nama Hisana dengan jelas. H-I-S-A-N-A. Hisana pun tahu, ia belum tuli.

"Si—siapa kau? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" kepanikan Hisana amat terlihat sekarang. Ditambah, si penelpon tersebut langsung mematikan sambungan telepon, "Halo? Halo?" Hisana sedikit berteriak, keringat dingin mencucur pelan. Dia menaruh teleponnya perlahan di tempatnya, sambil mengelus dada. Wanita itu berusaha menenangkan diri, sambil berjalan dengan langkah gemulai menuju ke ruang tamu.

'Siapa… siapa orang itu? Suaranya—suaranya membuatku takut.' Keluh Hisana dalam hati. Untuk menenangkan diri, ia pikir bisa dengan acara televisi. Maka setelah itu, ia menyalakan televisi di ruang tamu tersebut dan ia terduduk ala wanita Jepang pada dasarnya. Yap, sungguh anggun sang _Edelweiss _tersebut. Membuat orang ingin menyentuh serta memeluknya, namun tetaplah ia hanya dimiliki oleh si _Edelweiss_ baginya juga. Rasa ingin memiliki, tentu saja selalu membuat melupakan suatu hal. Membuat melupakan diri sendiri.

Di kala Hisana menghadap ke arah luar, di kala itu juga Sakura mulai berjatuhan. Menuai jejak berjatuhan tiada akhir, tak bisalah dihitung kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang jatuh ke tanah itu. Terpaku oleh suasana, Hisana menikmati pemandangan yang entah kapan penyelesaiannya. Angin nakal membuatnya jatuh semakin banyak dan banyak, Sakura yang menggunung di tanah, di Bumi. Kasihan Sakura, padahal masih tetap ingin hidup namun dibunuh oleh keadaan sekitar.

"Tapi, itulah siklus kehidupan."

Terbayang seutas pikiran di pikiran Hisana. Hidup itu bagai Sakura yang jatuh dari kelopak. Saat kita berada di ambang kebahagiaan, berada di batang Sakura tersebut, kita bahagia, kita bersedih hati dan berbagai perasaan lain bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Lalu, kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya. Entah terbunuh, diumpamakan seperti tertebas angin, entah itu sudah waktunya, diumpamakan Sakura itu jatuh sendiri.

"Lagi-lagi pikiranku rancu…" keluh Hisana. Pandangannya sekarang tertuju pada sebuah acara televisi, sepertinya hal itu membuatnya melupakan insiden telepon tadi. Yang penting hati menjadi tenang, terkonsenkan oleh sesuatu yang menghibur.

Namun, tetap saja—hal itu membayangi pikirannya yang saat ini sedang rancu.

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

Pria itu menatap ke atas dengan tatapan yang hampir redup. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat dan ia berjalan pelan. Pandangannya sesekali memandang jalanan yang sepi. Malam yang kelam, sepi menghujam dada. Suara-suara bergema burung Gagak sama sekali tak menghilangkan kesepian yang berkubang tersebut. Byakuya menghela nafas, namun bukan helaan biasa. Helaan seakan ia mempunyai dosa yang mendalam, yang terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya namun sekarang tengah digali oleh seseorang. Sesuatu yang tak diperbolehkan namun telah ia lakukan, membuatnya harus menanggung sebuah karma buruk berat. Karma yang membuatnya hidup di dalam ketidaktenangan.

Byakuya Kuchiki menggeser pintu rumahnya yang bernuansakan Jepang. Dia disambut hangat oleh istrinya, Hisana. Seperti biasa, wanita yang lembut bak Lembayung itu tersenyum hangat melihat suaminya. Dengan gaya panggilnya yang khas, ia memanggil, "Selamat datang… Byakuya-sama."

Di dasar hati suaminya, ada perasaan senang yang tak ingin ia bagi kepada siapapun juga. Ingin menikmatinya sendiri, tak boleh ada orang lain yang memasuki seberkas kebahagiaan Byakuya karena telah melihat istrinya tercinta.

"Aku pulang…" ujar Byakuya. Hisana lalu membantu Byakuya membenarkan barang-barang yang ia bawa pulang. Lalu, Hisana masuk terlebih dahulu dan mereka berjarak sekitar tiga langkah.

"Tadi—ada telepon aneh…" ucap Hisana.

"Telepon? Dari siapa?" tanya Byakuya pelan.

Hisana menggeleng pelan, pertanda tak tahu apa-apa. "Aku tak tahu… tapi ia bilang dengan suara yang aneh bahwa percobaannya berhasil. Apa, sih maksudnya?" keluh Hisana. Lantas membuat suaminya terkejut bukan main. Namun, keterkejutan itu berusaha ia pendam di dalam hati. Percuma. Sungguh percuma, Hisana menyadari ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Byakuya. Terlihat dari ekspresi Byakuya yang agak kebingungan saat Hisana menceritakan hal yang aneh tadi siang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" tanya Hisana dengan nada sedikit sinis. Ia bermaksud membuat Byakuya menceritakan hal yang ia ketahui.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Byakuya yang langsung berjalan melewati Hisana. Hisana memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ia agak bingung dengan sikap suaminya.

'Pasti ada sesuatu!' tentu saja Hisana curiga, bagaimana tidak? Toh, sikap Byakuya menunjukkan ada apa-apa. Rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam hatinya, tak ingin Byakuya membagi rahasia tersebut kepada orang lain. Sikapnya tak bisa tersamarkan oleh suasana.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana menghampiri suaminya yang sekarang tengah berada di ruang tamu, menyalakan televise dan Byakuya menopang dagu dengan tenang, "Ceritakanlah apa yang engkau tahu!"

Byakuya tak menjawab, ia tetaplah diam. Menatap layar kaca dengan tenang, air mukanya tak berubah seiring dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hisana. Istrinya itu mulai merasa geram, namun ia pendam dalam hati. Hisana tetap dengan segala kelembutan yang ia miliki berusaha menanyakan apa yang suaminya ketahui tentang si penelpon tadi.

"Jangan berbohong, beritahu saja!" ucap Hisana. Byakuya tetap diam, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Tapi—lama-lama pastilah merasa terpojok juga. "Jadi—kau tak mau bercerita, ya?" tangan kanan Hisana merangkul tangan kirinya. Hatinya gelisah memikirkan angan dan angan yang terus memutari otak dan raganya.

Walau begitu, Byakuya tetap bersikap seperti biasanya, walaupun ada sedikit titik di mana ia memperlihatkan bahwa memang ada apa-apa. Yap. Kau bisa membohongi dunia dengan wajahmu yang tak berekspresi apa pun. Namun, kau tetap tak bisa membohongi hati dan nurani setiap orang.

"Byakuya-sama—aku—ukh!" Hisana terduduk, kedua tangannya mendekap erat dadanya sendiri. Peluh dingin menanti turun ke lantai. Byakuya refleks menengok, matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan sang istri yang terduduk di atas lantai. Bergetar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Nafasnya seakan tertahan oleh sesuatu yang buntu.

Rasa perih yang mengujam tubuh. Membelit raga yang dimiliki oleh Hisana. Byakuya terkesan panik dan mungkin memang benar panik melihat kondisi istrinya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Jatuh tersungkur menapak Bumi.

"Sa—sakit!" keluh Hisana. Membuat panik? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak panik? Keringat dingin terus keluar, tubuh bergetar hebat bak dilanda gempa, bibir menjadi putih pucat. Byakuya tak kalah pucatnya, ia memeluk Hisana denga lembut. Berusaha. Berusaha mati-matian agar istrinya tak merasakan sakit.

"Hisana! Ada apa? Bertahanlah!" Byakuya setengah berteriak. Namun—kata-kata setengah teriak dari Byakuya malah menambah kesakitan yang datang.

Kesakitan itu—membuat si wanita kehilangan kesadarannya. Jatuh. Jatuh tersungkur di pelukan sang suami tercinta.

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

Bayang-bayang samar yang terlihat. Sekelilingnya—alat-alat kedokteran? Tubuh wanita itu berada di atas meja operasi. Bau obat-obatan menusuk tercium dengan kuatnya. Membuat yang menghirupnya akan merasa tak enak dan menutup hidung.

Hei, wanita di atas tempat berbaring itu Hisana bukan? Kenapa ia melihat dirinya sendiri di situ? Dirinya yang sedang menutup mata, tak bergerak sama sekali. Terasa sekali tubuhnya yang dingin walau pun tidak disentuh. Tangannya dilipat di atas perutnya. Tepat. Pose orang mati.

'Ke—kenapa aku ada di situ? Aku sudah mati?' dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mulutnya seakan terkunci. Tak membiarkan satu patah kata pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia merasakan—tubuhnya tak ada rasa. Tembus pandang. Menyentuh apa pun tak bisa. Bahkan diri sendiri pun tak bisa. Hisana tertunduk sedikit. Hatinya yakin bahwa ia sudah mati. Tapi—kenapa ia ada di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah tempat terakhir kali ia berpijak adalah rumahnya? Atau memang jasadnya sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit?

KRIET

Hisana mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat seseorang yang masuk. Memakai jubah putih dan peralatan dokter lainnya. Nampak seperti—_professor_? Lalu, ada seseorang lagi di belakangnya. Seseorang yang _familiar_. Amat _familiar_.

'Byakuya-sama?'

"Baiklah, wanita ini?" tunjuk si jubah putih itu pada jasad Hisana yang terbaring kaku. Wanita itu sampai memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Bingung. Untuk apa tubuhnya ditunjuk? Lalu—suara orang yang menunjuk tubuhnya. Bukankah suara yang ada ditelepon? Suara yang pernah menakuti dirinya.

Bisa dilihat olehnya. Suaminya mengangguk tenang. Dengan mata penuh harap. Hisana dapat mengetahui hal itu. Di situ, kegalauan hatinya semakin terasa, semakin menerjang hatinya. Tak salah lagi, memang ada sesuatu yang selama ini disembunyikan suaminya selama ini.

"Tolong, buat _cloning_nya dengan baik—" kedua mata Hisana langsung membesar. Tak salah dengarkah ia? Tak salah. "Jangan lupa ingatannya juga, agar dia tetap ingat padaku dengan tubuhnya yang baru! Hapus ingatan dia di saat-saat terakhir."

Mungkin jika dideskripsikan secara berlebihan. Saat ini ada petir-petir yang menyambar. Menyambar hati serta raga Hisana. Jadi—tubuhnya itu tubuh _cloning_? Suaminya telah melanggar suatu hukum yang sakral. Cloning jelas tidak diperbolehkan. Di negara mana pun, apa pun alasannya. Tetaplah cloning itu tidak diizinkan.

Tapi—benarkah hal ini benar terjadi? Rasanya sulit untuk dipercaya. Tak percaya karena ia tahu suaminya adalah seorang yang teguh. Mengapa melanggar hukum seperti ini? Hisana sudah bercuap-cuap dalam hati. Ini pasti mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Ia tak mungkin ada di tubuh buatan manusia. Tubuh yang ia inginkan adalah ciptaan dari yang Maha Kuasa. Ini—jelas sesuatu sakral yang dilanggar.

'Bya—Byakuya-sama...'

***~*ooooOOOOoooo*~***

Mata wanita itu terbuka. Membiasakan cahaya lampu minyak yang berada di sampingnya dengan kedua matanya. Samar-samar ada suatu bayangan yang terbentuk. Bentuk manusia tentunya. Saat matanya mulai terbiasa dengan pembiasan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Pria yang ia kenal mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Genggaman tak ingin melepaskan. Genggaman ingin selalu bersama.

"Hisana. Kau sudah sadar?" Byakuya tetap mengenggam tangannya. Hisana terlihat tak bertenaga. Lemas. Bak orang yang dirawat di rumah sakit karena suatu penyakit kronis yang menggrogoti tubuh. Yap, ibaratkan seperti itu. Dengan _futon_ yang dijadikan tempatnya terbaring lemas tak berdaya. Sang _Edelweiss_ lemah, hah?

"Byakuya-sama..." dengan satu kata, ia ucapkan dengan susah payah. Ucapan yang bersuarakan kecil dan berusaha dipaksakan. Berat sekali ia mengeluarkan satu kata seperti itu. Satu kata yang biasa ia ucapkan dengan nada lembut, kini dengan nada berat—nada orang kesakitan. "Apa tubuh ini... apa tubuh ini benar bukan... bukan tubuhku yang seberna—sebenarnya?" sekali lagi. Hisana mengucapkan satu kalimat tanya dengan terbata-bata. Nafasnya naik turun tak teratur. Kesakitan yang ia kesankan. Tangan yang digenggam Byakuya pun dingin, sedingin es. Sedingin angkasa luar.

Byakuya sudah tak bisa mengelak. Wajahnya pun kebingungan. Terlihat sekali ia ingin menyangkal namun tak bisa. Sekarang, Byakuya dihadapkan di antara pilihan-pilihan yang sulit. Apakah ia harus memberitahu sang istri apa yang sudah ia perbuat ataukah hanya diam tak menjawab layaknya orang idiot?

"Jawab—jawablah aku, Byakuya-sama... kau sudah tak bisa berbohong lagi—sang pemberi mimpi sudah memberitahuku semuanya..." Hisana tersenyum miris. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sedih namun—ikhlas dikesankan.

"Maaf... aku tak bisa kehilanganmu, Hisana." Ucap Byakuya sambil tertunduk. Tangan Hisana yang mungil dieratkan olehnya.

Hisana tahu perasaan Byakuya. Karena mereka saling mencintai. Tapi—tak usah begini caranya. Kematian tak bisa berganti menjadi kehidupan. Kematian adalah suatu yang harus diterima semua mahkluk di semua alam. _Cloning_ sudah jelas diharamkan. Manusia bukan Tuhan, bukan pencipta makhluk hidup. Kenapa harus ada rekayasa tangan manusia seperti ini? Rekayasa yang menyedihkan, rekayasa yang tercipta lewat tangan-tangan kotor. Walau pun memang diarahkan ke arah yang baik, tetap saja hal ini diharamkan.

"Bya—Byakuya-sama. Kematian tak pernah... tak akan pernah bisa kita hindari... ingat itu, ya?" Hisana tersenyum. Tersenyum miris. Byakuya yang mengangkat kepalanya sedikit mengangguk. Ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hisana. Ia mengerti. Pria itu masih mengenggam erat tangan istrinya. "Terima kasih atas... pengertiannya... Byakuya-sama..."

Ketika airmata seorang wanita jatuh menapak Bumi. Ketika kelopak-kelopak Sakura jatuh ke muka Bumi. Angin tak bertiup dengan cerianya, Rembulan menampakkan kekuasaannya. Bulat. Bulat seperti matanya.

Dengan dua tangan mungil yang dingin. Meraba-raba wajah pria tersebut. Suatu saat dia akan bersama cintanya lagi, yang benar-benar sedang berada di situ. Mengenggam tangan Hisana erat, tangan dingin. Airmata pun tetap jatuh ke Bumi. Airmata wanita itu tentunya. Byakuya hanya menunduk, tak bisa dilihat wajah pria itu saat ini. Tertutup.

"Terima kasih… satu kali lagi… Byakuya-sama…"

PLUK

Kelopak _Edelweiss_ di halaman jatuh bersamaan dengan Sakura. Kelopak Sakura yang terakhir.

Untuk Kasih dan Harapan

Untuk Airmata dan Senyuman

Lebih baik kehilangan hal tersebut

Daripada kau kehilangan INGATAN tentangnya

Tentangnya yang kau cinta.

Edelweiss yang kau cinta—Edelweiss yang kau sayang—ingatan yang berharga—ingatan yang begitu kau jaga hingga akhir hayat.

Edelweiss—selalu hidup dalam dirinya walaupun—ia telah…

Layu dan gugur

-FIN-

A/N:

Euh, fic pertama di fandom Bleach -_-' maafkan saya! GEJE SANGAT! –jedot2in kepala ke tembok-. Chara-charanya juga OoC…*pundung*. Oh, iya.. kira-kira ada fanfic yang mirip tidak? Kalau ada yang mirip dengan salah satu fic di fandom ini tolong beritahukan saja. Saya siap menghapusnya.

Can give me some review? Sekali lagi maafkan saya karena gaje m(_ _)m WB menyerang.

R.E.V.I.E.W?

Sign,

TN


End file.
